Containers or crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic and are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items. Typically, rectangular in shape the containers have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding side panels which are integral with the base. Additionally, a container lid is provided to allow the containers to be stacked upon each other, without damaging the stored goods, when food items or other goods are stored within the containers.
In such containers, the container lids are typically secured to the container via hinges. The hinges are generally located along the long edge of the container lid and removably secure the lid to the container. The lid may be released or disengaged from the container when it is rotated to a prescribed position relative to the container. Such container lids require lifting and holding the lid open to load the container with goods. If the container lid is not held open and allowed to drop to a fully open position it may become disengaged from the container as the lid reaches the prescribed hinge disengagement position. Disengagement after or during loading of the containers decreases the efficiency of the container loading process. After the containers have been emptied of the transported goods the containers must be stored for later use. Accordingly, in an effort to conserve storage space the containers are stacked and nested within each other. However, the container lids must first be removed so that the containers may nest inside each other. The separation of the container lids and the container can result in a misplacement of the lids and further hinder the loading and transportation of goods.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved container which includes a lid which can be propped open to facilitate loading the container with goods. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a container with a lid which is capable of being disengaged from the container and stored within the container to prevent misplacement of the container lid. The container should be stackable and nestable with the container lid.